Pop
Pop is a lion-like fairy and the second fairy mascot in Smile Pretty Cure!. He came to Earth after his little sister, Candy, to pass the Cures the Decor Décor to collect the Cure Decor pieces in. He ends his sentences with "~de gozaru". Appearance Pop appears to be a miniature lion with a bushy fox-like tail. His fur is mainly pale orange in color, with an orange mane and tail. Like Candy, he has blue heart-shaped markings near his eyes, and his mane is styled such that it covers his right eye from view. His ears stick out from his mane and lie curled up against his head, though it has been shown that he can uncurl them at will. Personality Unlike Candy, Pop comes off as a very mature and responsible character. As such, he is a good brother to Candy, always looking out for her and even doing her ears in new styles. He understands that Candy is actually a crybaby inside and afraid of loneliness, and is thus worried about leaving her alone in the human world. In return, Candy is extremely reliant on him, always holding onto his tail and crying when he leaves her to return to Märchenland. Pop has a samurai's soul, and often acts like one. This is also reflected in his colloquial speech patterns. For example, he ends his sentences with "~de gozaru", says goodbye as "saraba da" instead of the usual "sayonara", and refers to himself as "sessha", a traditional term used by samurai in the past. He sees himself as a man and gets insulted when called "cute", but becomes easily flustered in response to praise. Abilities/Powers Using traditional power scrolls, Pop is able to transform into giant versions of various objects to do battle. In Episode 6, he transformed into a giant drink can crusher to fight against the drink can Akanbe. In this state, he has been shown to use sumo wrestling moves as well. Other things he is shown transforming into include an alicorn mistakenly called a pegasus (in Episode 21), a shield (in Episode 22 and Episode 23), a beach ball (in the 2013 calendar), and even a human form (in Episode 33). He was also seen turning the Cures into fairies, such as himself, by taking out a few furs from his tail. Trivia *Pop's lion-like appearance hints at that of lions in some fairy tales, such as the Wizard of Oz. *Pop has the longest verbal tic out of all of the fairy mascots in the Pretty Cure universe. *Pop and Candy are the second mascot sibling pair in the series, the first two being Pollun and Lulun. *Pop is the first mascot to not appear commonly in the series. *He is the mascot with the most forms, topping Syrup's record of three. *Like the mascots from Yes! Pretty Cure 5, Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, Coupe from Heartcatch Pretty Cure (although that technically wasn't an actual human form but rather a reproduction of Sora Hanasaki's form) and Siren from Suite Pretty Cure♪ he can transform into a human. *However unlike the others he retains traits from his mascot form, namely his ears and tail. Merchandise Sunnyfig.pop.png Navigation Category:Pretty Cure Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Mentor Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Animals Category:Siblings Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Male Category:Fairies Category:Mutated